


Passing

by KiannaLeigh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Poetry, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiannaLeigh/pseuds/KiannaLeigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Loving Memory<br/>Charles William Barthelmas<br/>06/30/26 - 03/25/13<br/>Goodbye, Granpa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing

On the black wings  
Soft as a sigh, soft as a breeze through fallen leaves  
Death  
Tumbles lightly through the open window.  
Light as spider’s silk  
She comes to rest on the bedpost.  
Her perfume  
Is the dried petals of a thousand flowers.  
Her breath  
Is the thick silent fog of the early mourning.  
She is the stillness of the mountain’s silhouette in the distance.  
She is the snow falling at midnight.  
With a soft draw  
Like sipping the thinnest of air  
She breathes in muted light  
And leaves only darkness in her wake.  
There in that gloom  
A few heavy hearts squat alone.  
Groping in blindness  
Huddled in fear  
They wait.  
They wait wriggling in the dark like so many worms in cocoons  
As the sand drips  
Grain  
By  
Grain.  
And in time –  
With the power of that unstoppable force –  
Beautifully  
Brilliantly  
In the defiance of that silent shimmering Black Mist  
They raise their incandescent wings  
And soar.


End file.
